Saying Goodbye
by Adrianna Sharp
Summary: After Ganondorf is defeated, Link and Tetra go off to find a new Hyrule but before they can leave, Link has a few explanations and goodbyes to make to his Gran and little sister.


So I've been replaying Wind Waker and it encouraged me to pull up this old relic that I started writing after my first play through of the game. So I dusted it off and bring it to you lovely people. Hope you're all having a wonderful day and you enjoy it.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. Everything worked out. Ganondorf was gone, the Triforce was safe, and we both made it out alive with a ship of Zelda's crew waiting for us. I mean…Tetra. As the crew pulled us on deck, she hurriedly whispered to me that we better keep the whole pirate captain is really a princess thing under wraps. At least for the time being. I didn't argue.

Tetra's crew surrounded us and congratulated both of us on surviving while also asking us how. Tetra answered the questions vaguely enough but my attention was drawn elsewhere.

It was Aryll. Aryll was climbing down from the crow's nest, waving manically at me as she tried to climb down. We met at the bottom and she threw herself at me in a hug.

"Big brother! I knew you'd be okay. I just knew it," she exclaimed, as she pulled me tighter. "But did you get hurt?" she pulled away, checking my face and body for injuries and was appropriately horrified at the battle scars and cuts that had grown in number since she last saw me.

"Aryll, I'm fine," I assured her as I tried to gently push her off me.

"No you're not. Come on. I'll fix you up." She pulled me toward a corner of the ship where she had some bandages stowed away and began wrapping up my fresh cuts from my battle with Ganondorf.

A few minutes of silence passed as she wrapped my wounds, casting me weary glances. I could tell that she was trying to figure out how to ask me about everything. I, meanwhile, just smiled at her, enjoying just having her there. It was like old times. She was always the one who was better at this sort of thing and always took care of me when I hurt myself.

"So what were you doing out there?"

"Oh, you know, just taking a relaxing swim." She tried to laugh it off but I could see the hurt in her eyes that I wasn't telling her. "Grownup things," I finally said. "I was doing big important grown up things." I hated repeating Tetra's words but was there really any way to tell her what happened? I searched for a way of telling her in the simplest way. "It was the big bird," I said. "I had to stop that big bird from capturing any other girls. It was working for someone and I had to stop him."

Aryll seemed surprised and glared at me. "Was he a bad man?"

I thought back to everything I encountered and everything I learned. "The worst," I replied with a small smile.

Suddenly I heard one of the crew yell, "Alright captain, where are we going?"

Aryll popped up beside me. "Outset Island!" she yelled, overlapping what Zelda might have to say.

Zelda winked at Aryll. "Well, I can't argue with a girl who just got her brother back." It was amazing how easily Zelda, I mean Tetra, eased back into her role as the rascal pirate captain. A shot of admiration flowed through me. Together we would definitely find a new world to call our Hyrule.

I looked back over at Aryll and felt a pang of guilt. Of course, finding a new Hyrule would mean that I would have to leave Aryll behind. I couldn't take her on this trip with me. Casually sailing around with pirates was one thing but this was a quest that could take years. I couldn't put her in that situation.

I felt a poke on my shoulder and looked back at Aryll's smiling face.

"No frowny face," she scolded. "You know, Grandma's been worried sick about you. You could have sent a few more letters."

"Sorry. I was…busy."

Well that was definitely true. There had been times when I was at sea for two days straight. I sometimes ran low on food and was less often near a mailbox. Often, my letters were scrawled in exhaustion or straight to the point so that I could sail to beat a storm.

"Well, you're here now so I guess I'll forgive you," she teased. "You have lots of time to make it up to me."

I faked a smile, knowing that wouldn't happen but was luckily distracted as Nudge was calling for me.

"What is it?" I called back as I made my way over.

"Think we found something of yours."

Some of the crew were working the pulley, hoisting as hard as they could. A flash of red was all I saw before a tear fell. It was my ship. It was battered more than I remember and had a huge crack along the side that wasn't there before but what caught me was the head. Or should I say the bow? Because that was all it was now. The eyes in the King's face were lifeless. I thought he might be hiding at first, staying still to avoid awkward questions, but then I remembered seeing him shrink smaller in the water when I ascended from Hyrule. He was gone. I hugged his neck, silently thanking him for helping me through everything, saying the goodbye I wasn`t able to before. Then I remembered that the whole crew was watching me. I stepped back, suddenly feeling embarrassed that I was getting so emotional over what everyone thought was just a pile of wood.

"It's okay," Gonzo told me. "We understand. We're pirates. If anyone's gonna get emotional over a ship, it's us."

I nodded a thank you and they put the king off to the side to save for me.

Despite Gonzo's assurances, I still felt embarrassed getting so emotional about my boat so I went back to Aryll and she started telling me about all the adventures she had with the pirates. She told me about the time they fought off "those evil cannon ships", the time they found a huge, forgotten treasure chest on one of the islands, and the time she learned how to sail through a storm.

We spent the next few days like that as we sailed back to Outset Island. She would unwrap and redress my cuts as she told me stories about her adventures and I tried to tell her some of my mine. But it was hard. So much of it felt so raw and fresh. How do you tell someone who's only ever lived on one island that there is so much more? Sure she sailed around with pirates and saw new places but to tell someone that legends we grew up with were true? And that I was part of it? It all seemed too odd. I decided to mainly stick to the fun side stories and saw her eyes widen in amazement.

It took us four days to sail back to Outset Island. Grandma greeted me with a warm smile and a bowl of soup, insisting that I hadn't eaten enough while I was away.

It wasn't until the night we arrived back at Outset Island that I talked with Zelda again.

"You know, you really need to stop calling me that," she berated.

"Sorry. I guess that's who you are to me now."

"Well stop it. No one's ever gonna fear the dread pirate Zelda. Stick to Tetra, 'kay?"

"'Kay."

We were sitting up at Fairy Woods, the place now monster free with Ganondorf gone, staring out at the ocean. The wind carried the smell of trees and sand. The grass was soft and cool under our feet and the trees were starting to grow their fruit. I didn't realize how much I missed all of it. But we would find something new again. We would find new grass to feel beneath our feet and new wind to carry the smell of the greenery. I had to believe it.

"So what now?" Tetra asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"You've looked so happy since we got here. Are you…still coming?"

"Of course. Out there, protecting Hyrule. Isn't that what the Legendary Hero does?" I asked her with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks," she smiled back. "But when do we leave?"

"Soon. We better leave soon."

"Well, don't be such a stick in the mud. Have some time with your family, at least," she teased as she punched my shoulder.

"Thank you," I replied, truly thankful. I did want some time with Gran and Aryll. Who knew if or when I would ever be back? We sat there for a long time in silence. It was nice. I could feel the weight of the last few months start to lift and I knew it was because she was there to share in it with me.

The next few days flew by for me. I spent it mainly with Gran and Aryll, enjoying every moment I had with them. I tried to help Tetra with preparations but she assured me she and the crew could manage. As far as the crew knew, we were on a course for unexplored land, which was true but we had both agreed that the less they knew about what happened underneath the ocean, the better.

Before I knew it, it was the day before our departure and I had to tell Aryll. She wanted me to help her gather shells along the beach. She had a massive shell collection and had become very picky which ones she wanted. The morning air was crisp, fresh, and oddly hot for it being so early, as we walked down to the coastline. Now it was just pulling together the courage to tell her.

I had talked with Gran about it the day after I got back. She tried to tell me not to go and eventually she got the whole story out of me. It was nice. I was able to get everything off my chest about, well, everything. The journey I had taken, all the pain I went through, and what I had to do now. She took it all surprisingly well, but then, she had always been a strong believer in the Legendary Hero lore. If anything, she seemed more proud of me and didn't argue. We both agreed to wait to tell Aryll. She would have just spent the whole time sad and I didn't want to do that to her. So I wanted to wait and make the day special, just for her.

We reached the sand and she was telling me about all the kinds she wanted to try to find today, in her long winded way.

"-and nothing too small because I already have a lot of the small ones. I really want to find a big one in that spiral shape. I don't have any big ones that are all spirally. Or one of those ones that you can blow into. I've always wanted one of those."

Taking advantage of the rare silence, I pulled together my courage. "Aryll, I have something to tell you."

"What is it," she asked, curiously raising her eyebrow. Her whole body seemed to tighten up, as if she knew what I was going to tell her.

"Aryll, tomorrow…Tetra and her crew are leaving."

"Awwwww. Already? Do they have to? We were having so much fun."

"Yes, they do have to. And...I'm… well, I'm going with them."

"What?"

"Well, you knew how they're going off for new adventures?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, Tetra and I made a good team when we were together before and we thought that-"

"NO! Big brother, you can't leave me again!" Tears were gathering in her eyes and she threw herself at me, pulling me tighter, like her strength could hold me there. "Tetra said they wouldn't be coming back from their trip. If they're not coming back, does that mean you're not coming back?"

"Maybe. If we finish what we need to do, I'll come back but it might not be for a long time." Her scrunched up face and watery eyes told me to lie. To tell her I would be back soon. But I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't bring myself to lie.

Her face got suddenly hopeful as she squeaked, "Could I come?"

"No. I'm sorry Aryll but this could be very dangerous."

"I can do dangerous. I was with the pirates for a long time and we did lots of stuff together."

"This is different. We're going to new places that none of us know. We don't know what kind of bad things are there. And besides, Gran needs you here."

"Gran could come too," she said softly.

"I know Gran's tough but she needs to stay here. She wouldn't do well out there. She needs something safer and you two need each other."

"We need you too."

"Don't worry. I'll send lots of letters. Better and longer than the ones I sent you before, okay?"

"I still don't know why you have to go."

"Because there are people out there who need help. Tetra and I can help them. Remember when you were stuck in that cell at the Forsaken Fortress? There could be other people like that out there. And on our adventures we could find them and help them."

I could see her face start to understand and she looked back up at me.

"But how about you and I spend all day together doing everything you want?"

She sniffled. "You sure you won't stay?" I smirked sadly and she answered, "Okay. But we're gonna do everything, got it?"

"Got it," I laughed.

The next morning shone bright with barely a cloud in sight. I packed up my last few things and put on my green tunic. It was strange. I hadn't worn it since I got back but it seemed fitting for the occasion. I noted that Gran had patched the holes and mended the tears and I headed down to see Gran already in the kitchen.

"I thought some soup might be nice for your trip."

I couldn't help but laugh. That was Gran. When in doubt, make soup. "Thanks Gran," I said as I hugged her.

After grabbing Aryll, we walked down to the water. Aryll was gripping my hand tight, afraid to let go. We did everything yesterday. We went shell collecting, had a picnic, acted out no less than eight pirate adventures, caught bugs in Fairy Woods, built a fort, and watched the sun set. When it was time for bed, she climbed into mine. She had always jumped into my bed when she had nightmares and she insisted that this would keep away nightmares for a long time. I didn't disagree and let her climb in with me.

Tetra greeted us at the water, her hands out for my bags. I passed her all except one and turned to Aryll. I pulled out her telescope and handed it to her.

"This is so you can act out all your pirate adventures, even if I'm not here." I was surprised though, when she pushed it away.

"You're going on the real adventure. You'll need it. Just…think of me when you use it. Promise?"

"Promise," I responded.

I heard someone whistle from the dock and the crew looked at me expectantly. They all smiled as they separated. Behind them, on the water, was my boat. It looked so pristine and I suddenly realized one of the reasons Tetra didn't want me around.

"Thank you," I breathed. I stroked my hands along it, making sure it was real. The eyes were still dull but I could feel the king around us, blessing us for the journey ahead.

I turned back to Gran and Aryll, tears stinging their eyes. We pulled each other into a group hug, Gran hugging particularly hard. I told them to take care of each other and they, in turn, bombarded me with advice. I promised I would make sure to stay well rested, well fed, and write as often as I could. Hearing Tetra's call that we had to go, I gave them one last squeeze and went toward the dock.

I climbed into my boat, taking a deep breath of the salty air. Adventure was ahead and while I would miss my home, I was excited for what was ahead.

"Anchors aweigh!" Tetra called out.

I pulled up the sail and adjusted the rudder. The wind blew stronger, as if sensing the beginning of our voyage. It filled up my sail and Tetra's and we pushed off. I looked back and could see Aryll waving before she ran to the edge of the dock, waving harder. I waved back until I couldn't see her anymore and turned my eyes to the horizon to face my next big adventure.


End file.
